


I Love You Because...

by rmeij



Series: The (Mis)adventures of Richard Grayson - Father of One [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmeij/pseuds/rmeij
Summary: 5 Year Old Damian writes to his family why he loves them.As read by Richard Grayson, Timothy Drake, Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth, and Bruce Wayne.





	1. Daddy

_Dear Daddy,_  
  
_I love you because you let me eat the 9 pack chicken nug nug meal in macdoondels, even though Uncle Timmy yells when you do. I love you because you sing me special songs and read me stories and give me warm chocolatey milk before nighties. I love you because you jump to buildings in your super clothes and you look real cool all the time. I love you because you make me feel special. I love you because you're smart and you say funny things. I love you because you tell me to do the things I like. I love you because you let me sleep over at Collie’s house even though you’re scared at his daddy. I love you because you give me piggybacksies. I love you because you made Uncle Kon take me flying and it fun. I love you because you love Dami._  
  
_And I love you because you’re my daddy, and I love my daddy._  
  
_Love,_  
  
_Dami._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the writing is made semi clearer and legible for reading purposes not because damian in this au is already uber literate at the age of like five
> 
> also i was procrastinating and i feel like i should do something at least to cure my laziness haha
> 
> this is already written in its entirety so yeah hope you like as much as i enjoy this au!


	2. Uncle Timmy

_Dear Uncle Timmy,_  
  
_I love you because you let me eat ice cream even though you yell at Daddy whenever he gives me nuggs. I love you because you do bendy things and hit people with your stick. I love you because you let me spray whippie cream on Daddy on his birthday. I love you because your face go red whenever you see Auntie Stephie and you look very tomato. I love you because you make cool gizmos and you smart, but you don’t sleep lotta and you gotta sleep moresies. Dami don’t want you to get sick. Because Aunty CamCam and Aunty Celsee always tell Dami that if Dami don't sleep Dami will get sick. I love you because you teached me how to write to Daddy and Toddies and I love you because I app reach eat ate you._  
  
_Love,_  
  
_Dami._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate writing angst but i love writing angst so like instead of actually giving you the angst that i've promised on baby steps (because the next chapter is juicy boii (not really but idk)) i'll just give u this cute lil letter from damian
> 
> celsee is kelsey and camcam is camilla
> 
> also i app reach eat ate all of you ok thank you so much for reading and supporting me and poiting out lil things and big things i love y'all so much *hugs*


End file.
